Super smash brothers 'a whole new look'
by K.J DarKnight
Summary: basicaly I desided I wanted to creat my own adventures for the super smash brothers brawl teem. please read and tell me what you think this is my first fanfic after all.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers Brawl

**Super Smash Brothers Brawl, A whole New Look**

**Written by: K.J DarKnight **

**Disclaimer: **

**All characters in the fallowing story are Nintendo created and not created by me. With the exception of, Gorleth and Alara. Also the 'monsters' are created by me. **

**Author's notes **

**Yes I know there is the adventure mode. I thought it would be fun to type my own story of all the brawl characters and how they all will eventually meet, and what relationships they end up having. I plan to give each character my own personality twist while still sticking to each characters game background as much as I can. **

**Also I have decided to keep chapters relatively short as to avoid long waits between chapters. **

**Chapter one, Arrival's at the Weary Warrior Inn**

Cold dark and dreary was the night. The damp chill air seemed to go right through him as he meandered down the desolate street. The moonlight cast elongated shadows across the street. He folded his arms tight across his chest and bowed his head to keep out the cold. Puffs of frozen breath could be seen from beneath the golden locks of hair that fell over his face.

"Need a place to stay warrior?" came a raspy old man's voice from the shadows beneath a hanging wooden sign. The light from the window was swallowed by the darkness that surrounded the place making it difficult to read the sign. Link lifted his head and examined the silhouetted figure of the bent old man.

"You look warn, come inside, no charge for the night" the old man offered.

Still for a long moment Link did not respond.

"I would be grateful for a place to stay the night, however I must insist to pay you for your trouble" Link responded as he moved towards the man. At this point a hallow of a tree looked inviting. A place with a warm bed and food was doubly so.

"It is no trouble friend" the man said as he turned and opened the door behind him. A shaft of light filtered out into the darkness briefly illuminating the street. Link fallowed the man inside; he was greeted warmly with light and warm air, a sanctuary in the seemingly endless night.

"Make yourself at home young man, and let me fix you something warm to eat." Before Link could respond the man went off into the kitchen area and busied himself.

Link found a table near the warm glowing fire and sat himself down. Removing the sword and shield from his back he set them on a chair beside him. Link put his elbows on the table and rested his head wearily in his hands. Before long he became lost in thought. In no to time at all his eyes closed of there own accord as he drifted into sleep. Slowly his arm's slipped down to the table his head fell to rest on them. It seemed only a moment for the battle warn man before he was awakened by the old mans voice.

"Wake up son, I can't have you sleeping on an empty stomach" Link jerked his head up in surprise.

"My apologies good sir, but I seem more drowsy then even I knew" Link apologized.

"No need for apologies here warrior. Seems to me you deserve a hot meal and bed" he said as he set a plate of food before him.

"Please, call me Link" Link responded as he accepted the food gratefully.

"Very well then Link, I will leave you to your food. If you will excuse me I have some other work to attend to. When you're finished just leave the dishes here and go on upstairs, first door on your left" the old man said. The raspy tone seemed to have faded now that he was indoors.

"Again I thank you for your kindness" Link said nodding gratefully to the old inn keeper. The old man simply smiled and nodded before going back into the kitchen to clean up.

Link ate his meal in silence. When he finished he gathered his things and went upstairs.

Upon entering the room he did not bother to light a lamp. He simply closed the door behind him took off his gear and slipped under the covers. Resting his head on the soft feather pillows he soon drifted into sleep.

--

Later that same night there came a knock at the Inn door. The light sleeper that he was, Link awoke to the distant sound.

"Just a minute!" he heard the old inn keeper call. Link heard the sound of the man walking heavily across the old wooden floor. Then the creek of the door as it opened to the new arrival. Link could hear all that was said.

"Please sir I need help" said a male voice. He sounded desperate and out of breath.

His curiosity getting the best of him Link got out of bed and pulled his tunic back on before going back downstairs.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Link asked as he too entered the room, his voice bore no trace of the sleep that should have been there. The man at the door looked at Link; looking him over quickly before he spoke to both of them.

"My friend is badly injured, I have gone everywhere but always the door is shut" the man said. His blue eyes looked between the two pleading for help. The man looked battle warn, his face bruised and dirty. His cloths did not look in much better shape; they were warn out and stained with blood and dirt.

"Take me to him. I will see what I can do" Link said walking to the door.

"He is here" the man said turning back he walked out into the street and back around the steps. Link fallowed him. Lying beside the steps was a slim built man, also battle worn. In addition to that he had a stained bandage around his waist. He looked pale and not at all well. Link was quick to react he picked the man up in his arm's and carried him in, the man was surprisingly light.

As Link laid him on one of the long tables he could see why he was so light, he looked no older then sixteen. Link looked at the inn keeper

"I need fresh bandages and hot water, can you get that?" he asked, the man nodded and hurried off.

"If I may ask, how did a mere boy acquire such an injury?" Link asked glancing at the other man.

"We were ambushed all of our men were slaughtered we barely escaped with our lives" the man explained. Link did not reply he was busy removing the old bandages.

Before long the inn keeper returned with a bowl of hot water and a roll of bandages along with that he brought clean rags to help with washing the wound. Link and the other man quickly set to work washing the wound. It took the better part of an hour to treat and dress the deep gash.

"May I ask the names of those so willing to lend their aid?" the man asked when they had finished.

"Of course, I am Link and this is….well actually I don't know" Link responded glancing over at the bent old man.

"Oh dear my manners have gone again" the old man said with a chuckle

"Gorleth at your service good sir's" the old man said.

"I am in debt to you both, my name is Ike" the man responded

"This here is Marth" he said indicating the sixteen year old on the table.

"I am Glad we could be of service to you, and your friend" Gorleth said fallowed by a yawn.

"Thank you again Gorleth. May I ask another favor?" Ike asked but did not wait for an answer.

"I wonder if you might have a room that myself and Marth could stay"

"Well I do have one room left but it's only got one bed" Gorleth said

"Not to worry, I will put Marth in my room and keep watch over him the rest the night, no doubt you are tired and Marth will be needing another change of bandages before the nights end" Link offered

"What of you then? You need your rest as well" Ike protested feeling he had already been to much of a burden.

"I have slept enough for tonight, you look ready to collapse, get some rest and don't worry for your friend" Link said. Ike was too tired to argue so he nodded in consent.

"First door on your right, right across the hall from Link" Gorleth cut in

"Thank you Gorleth, I will discuss payment with you in the morning" Ike said

"Oh no charge for warriors in need" Gorleth protested

"Now off to bed with you" he said before Ike could argue further

Ike simply nodded "then goodnight to you all" he said before retreating upstairs. Link fallowed carefully carrying Marth to his own room.

It was a long night after that for Link. Marth seemed only to get worse, before morning he had broken into a fever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two ,A Miracle arrives

**Chapter two ,A Miracle arrives **

**Author's notes **

**This chapter is longer then I meant it to be, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**If there is a character that you think should be portrayed in a certain way or something you think I should add, let me know in the review I hope you leave. I will consider everyone's opinions so don't hesitate . **

Link remained by Marth doing his best to keep the fever down. He was just checking the wound again when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in" Link called without looking up. The door was opened, and Ike came into the room, he looked better then he had. He had apparently washed up and changed since the night before.

"How is he?" Ike asked concern evident in his voice. Link glanced up at him, now that the sun was coming up he could see the man more clearly then last night. Link could see in his eyes that he was genuinely concerned for the young man on the bed.

"Not good, I believe the wound is becoming infected, there is nothing more I can do, he needs a doctor" Link said gravely.

"Then I will go find one and bring him here, I don't think it wise to move him just yet." Ike said decidedly. Link nodded in agreement.

"I will stay here with him till you return" Link said although he was beginning to feel tired, but this was more important then him sleeping.

Ike nodded and left the room once more Leaving Link alone again with Marth.

Ike hurried downstairs were he found Gorleth seemingly waiting for him.

"Out to find a doctor I assume" the old man said

"Pittey I have breakfast ready" he said sounding a little disappointed.

"Thank you Gorleth, perhaps when I return I will eat, but this is more important" Ike said, he was grateful for the inn keeper's kindness, but Marth needed aid that he nor Link could provide.

"Yes, yes, go then I will take food up to Link" Gorleth said, then without another word he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ike quickly exited the Inn and walked back out into the still deserted street. Although it was morning and the sun had risen, everything was still darker then it should be. The odd dark made Ike feel as if he and everyone was trapped in a perpetual shadow of night. Shaking off the strange chill that had so briefly wrapped round him Ike hurried off down the street.

As Ike moved through the streets he could not help but notice the lack of people. Glancing at houses as he past them he noticed the gardens were overgrown, the grass uncut, in fact the entire outside of every home was not kept at all. Nothing was clean, dirt blown up from the wind clung to the front and sides of houses, the sidewalks were covered in a thick layer of grey soil. Glancing behind him he saw his tracks in the dirt none others lay there. Stopping Ike looked ahead at the ground, no tracks anywhere.

"Something is very wrong here" he said to himself. As he said this he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He looked quickly in that direction just in time to see shutters slam shut. At least now he knew someone or something was alive in the forsaken town. The night before he had not noticed the run down and un-kept look of the town, yet he knew there must be people living here for only the night before he had knocked on doors in search of help.

Puzzled by the sudden lack of life he moved forward again, but slower now. His senses on alert, he noticed any movement or any sound, which usually consisted of slamming shutters.

--

Link sat alone in the same chair he had all night, setting his elbow on the arm of it his head rested in his hand. Suddenly he heard the all to familiar laugh as his shadow changed and took the form of Midna.

"Haven't you noticed the strangeness of this place, cant you feel it" Midna said, Link noticed something different in her voice though he could not place it.

"No I haven't" Link admitted, in truth he hadn't been paying much attention to his senses.

"You are so oblivious" Midna said bluntly as ever, Link rolled his eyes he was getting used to her insults.

"Look outside" Midna instructed. Link sighed and stood up, he had learned that If he just did what she said he got less insults. Walking to the window he lifted the curtains and looked out at the deserted street. At first he noticed nothing strange except the odd dim light that hardly seemed like the sunlight. Then he noticed the filth that seemed to cover everything and the lack of people, or sound itself for that matter.

"Recognize this" Midna questioned. Vivid memories suddenly flashed into Link's mind.

_Link stood in the center of a deserted looking village dust and dirt covered everything. _

"_Link come inside they come" came the sound of a child's voice, Link felt a tugging at the corner of his tunic. Looking down a soft smile crossed his face as he looked into the face of a little girl that looked up at him earnestly. _

"_Go join the other children I will fallow, first I will teach them a lesson" he said to the girl. _

"_No come with I scared" she said more earnestly "They kill you like daddy" she said tears coming to her eyes. _

"_No, not if I get them first, now go on I promise everything will be ok" the girl looked up at him with big sad eyes. Again a soft smile reached Link's face something about the little girl touched him. Link reached down and picked her up._

"_I will take you in first" he said then carried the child to a run down house, as he entered his expression grew sad as he saw the faces of several other small children all of them orphaned there parents murdered brutally by 'them'. _

The next thing Link remembered brought a mixture of sadness and anger to his eyes. Just then Gorleth entered the room without knocking.

"I brought you some food" he said, Link was brought abruptly back to the present. As he turned to look at the old man he noted Midna had gone again.

"When did they last come?" Link asked abruptly. Gorleth was taken aback by the question.

"Who?" he questioned a puzzled look on his face.

"You know who, when?" Link demanded suddenly becoming angry

"Calm yourself boy they haven't come for a long time" Gorleth responded calmly. Link for a moment didn't move then nodded.

"Forgive me I did not mean to…" Gorleth cut him off

"don't apologize, by your reaction I would say you have met up with them before and that is never pleasant. To be perfectly honest I am surprised you're still alive" Gorleth said not giving a Link a chance to say anything.

"Come now eat up you look famished" Gorleth said suddenly changing the subject. Link walked back and sat down.

"Thank you" he said before eating.

Gorleth left in silence leaving Link alone with his thoughts again. Just then the ground shook Link looked up from his food and glanced at the window.

"They have come" he said almost in a daze, as the ground shook again Link realized something.

"Ike!" was all he said as he stood suddenly and bolted downstairs. Gorleth was baring the door as he came down.

"Keep watch on Marth" was all Link said before throwing the door open again.

"No wait!" Gorleth called in vain, Link disappeared around the corner.

As Link rounded the corner Midna made herself known again

"You wont find him fast enough like this" she scoffed, then all at once Link changed forms. On all fours he ran, easily picking up Ike's sent with his canine sense of smell. Link bolted around corner after corner he was able to run much faster as a wolf, and it was much easier to find Ike. With the shaking of the ground he had a bit of a hard time not stumbling and falling into things as he ran.

--

Ike was beginning to feel uneasy he felt something was very wrong. Deciding there wasn't going to be any doctor's he turned to go back to the Inn. Just then however the ground began to shake the dirt beneath him shifted. The remaining shutters all slammed in unison, Ike barely kept his balance as the ground shook violently beneath him. Again and again the ground shook, Ike was barely able to keep his balance any longer, whatever it was; was coming closer.

Just then something Large rounded the corner; its shadow was so black that it seemed to swallow whatever it touched. The thing was black and scaly, but with matted hair all over. Four white eyes like that of a blind man stared down at the motionless Ike. Although the eyes were white Ike could feel them looking right at him, something about that struck a foreign fear into his very soul that rendered him unable to move.

The scaly beast had two other eyes one on either side of its head. The beast opened it's beak like mouth revealing rows of jagged sharp teeth. The teeth were coated with a green slime; its tongue was thick and purple with what looked like tiny pins sticking out at odd angles. The seven foot beast took another step foreword as he did three others rounded the corner, with all three heavy beast moving at once it shook the ground.

Ike lost balance and toppled over, he wanted to rise and run but his leg's felt like Jell-O, all he could do was stare at the beasts before him.

As the first beast stepped closer and closer Ike suddenly found his courage again and he stood and drew his large golden sword. The beast gave a deafening roar that split the air and broke glass. Ike didn't flinch he stood his ground holding his blade before him with both hands.

All at once Link bounded around the corner behind Ike. Unlike Ike however he had seen these things before and knew what to expect. He ran suddenly in front of Ike growling low in his throat. Ike looked at Link not knowing who it really was. Link suddenly howled as loud as he could the creatures shrieked and shook their heads, apparently they did not like the sound.

The beast in front made a swipe for him but Link leapt out of the way. Midna seeing the need for Ike to know what to do transformed Link again. Shaking his head a little Link jumped to his feet.

"RUN!" he shouted turning he grabbed Ike's shoulder and pulled him with him. Ike didn't need to be told twice he ran after Link the beasts ran after them shaking the ground with their heavy footfalls.

The beasts got down onto all fours making them much faster then Link and Ike. It would take a miracle to save them now.

At that moment a beam of light shot out of nowhere and struck the closest beast, it shrieked and reeled back slamming into the other three. Several more beams of light fallowed striking the beasts causing them to run into each other, giving Ike and Link time to escape.

Ike glanced back and noticed a figure standing before the creatures two white wings were spread out as if ready to take off at any moment. The whole figure seemed to glow. The beasts hated above all else, light. After several moments all four creatures fled.

Ike grabbed hold of Link's arm to stop him; Link turned and saw the new comer standing there. After a moment the figure turned and looked at the other two. He was only slightly shorter then Link and looked to be only a child. Yet his eyes bore the evidence of many battles fought and won and perhaps some losses there also.

Pit held his sacred bow in one hand, folding his wing's he spoke.

"Come quickly your friend is in grave danger"


	3. Chapter 3

**Four of a kind **

**Author's notes **

**Please not that there is violence in this chapter. I did however take out some to save anyone who reads this from being completely grossed out. I have also discovered how hard it is to know when to stop typing, so this chapter is the longest yet. **

Nobody questioned the angel. All three ran for the inn, for they all knew Marth might not make it at the rate things were going.

Gorleth was startled as there came a pounding on the door; he quite nearly fell right out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Gorleth!" Ike called. "Open this door before I break it down!" Gorleth recognized the voice and came quickly to the door. Unbarring it he allowed the three to enter. Ike wasted no time in leading Pit up to Link's room were Marth still lay motionless. They did not bother to stop and explain anything to the old man; they simply pushed passed him in there rush upstairs.

--

Link remained downstairs to help Gorleth bar the door once more. Link figured that the angel and Ike could handle it for awhile. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep for awhile undisturbed, but that wasn't going to happen. Besides, Marth needed help more than Link needed sleep.

"How is he doing?' Link asked as they finished baring the door. Gorleth shook his head in dismay.

"Not good. He has become delirious and seeing things that ain't there." Gorleth paused before going on. "I stayed upstairs with him until he started saying something about _'them'_ and then he leapt up and attacked me. I barely got out unscathed, but I did get him back to bed again. I only just came down when you came knocking."

Link slowly nodded, though said nothing for a long moment.

"I hope he will be alright." Was all he could think to say.

"Don't worry so much, young Link. I am sure everything will be alright," Gorleth said in an attempt to comfort the young man.

"You hardly even know who the boy is. You have no reason to worry as much as you are," Gorleth continued.

"I know, but I can't help it. He is just too young to die; he has a life ahead of him," Link said with a sigh. Gorleth said nothing for a long moment. He seemed to be studying Link.

"I can't figure you out" Gorleth finely said.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned looking at the old man.

"You are still young Link, yet you have the eyes of a warrior," Gorleth paused before continuing on. "I have seen many a warrior pass through here and all of them are the same. They fight for honor, they fight for themselves; there is always something in it for them. But not you, your eyes are different. What do you fight for, Link?" Gorleth watched him curiously. Link did not answer right away as he pondered the question.

"I fight to protect the innocent and I fight for those who can't help themselves. You are right, but you are also wrong. I do get a reward for fighting other's battles." Link let a small smile cross his face.

"Have you ever seen the faces of loved ones when their husbands, wives or children are returned to them safely? Or when they are saved from certain death?" Link did not wait for an answer. "The looks in their eyes, the pure joy, is enough of a reward for me."

"Well said," came Ike's voice from the bottom of the stairs. Link and Gorleth both looked up at him.

"It took me awhile to figure that out. I just fought because I could, but not anymore. I fight too see that look you speak of in other's eyes." Ike said as he walked over to the other two.

"How is Marth?" Link asked, changing the subject.

"Much better now, thanks to...well, I didn't catch his name." Ike responded.

"Pit." someone else said. All eyes turned to the base of the stairs. Pit stood there looking back at them.

"My name is Pit," he repeated before walking over to them. His steps were so light that he hardly seemed to touch the ground as he walked.

"Your friend Marth will be alright now by midday tomorrow," he said. His voice sounded young yet sure. Simply by his tone anyone could tell he was sure of himself and did not doubt his abilities.

"That is good to here," Link said. He could not help but notice that the uneasy feeling in the air vanished with the news.

"Link you look beat. Go on up to my room and get some sleep," Ike said as he looked over Link, who did in fact look as tired as he felt.

Link nodded. "Thank you, I think I will," he said then went upstairs to rest.

Ike looked somewhat tired as well, but he shook it off for he wanted to talk to this Pit a little more. Gorleth seemed to desire the same.

"You're like nobody I have ever seen before," Ike stated looking at Pit

"What do you mean?" Pit questioned in the same almost child like voice.

"You are so young yet you have the eyes and senses of a seasoned warrior." Ike had always had a way of getting right to the point; he never beat around the bush.

"I am commander of Palatuna's forces. Is that enough of an explanation?" Pit said as he found a chair and sat in it. Ike and Gorleth took seats around the same table.

"Commander, eh?" Gorleth said.

"Seems like a man's job if you don't mind me saying," Ike added

"Age matters not in times of war. Size and strength are useless to one without courage, and without a willing heart one cannot win a battle," Pit said looking at the other two.

"Spoken like a true warrior, and those these days are hard to come by, so how is it I come across three such courageous men in one night?" Gorleth said looking at Pit, then at Ike.

"Heaven smiles down upon you Gorleth of Gelenteth. The Goddess has seen your willing heart and true spirit even more rare are those found. You have aided many a man and woman without a thought to yourself. Without you many would have perished, but because of your sacrifices the Goddess has sent me and these other men to protect your home in this time of war." Pit paused a moment.

"That, my friend, is why good deeds never go unnoticed by the heavens." Gorleth seemed dumbfounded by this and could not find words.

"Loosen up kiddo you are far too serious for anyone's good" Ike said giving Pit a good strong pat on the back. This made Pit fall forward slightly.

"It's not good for a kid of your age to be like that. Loosen up and have a little fun," Ike said, a smile crossing his face.

"Anyway, what's this war you mentioned?" Ike said, abruptly changing the subject.

"You will know in good time my friend," Pit replied.

"You speak in riddles, boy," Ike said bluntly

"If it's riddles you want, then what has the strength of an ox, the speed of a falcon, and sly as a fox, but can still be undone by the gentle hand?" Pit questioned, a half smile crossing his face. Ike did not answer for a long moment; however when he opened his mouth to speak another voice interrupted from the base of the stairs.

"Simple," everyone turned to see Marth standing there, one arm wrapped round his waist as he leaned against the wall for extra support.

"A warrior," he said in answer to the riddle

"A warrior is strong, fast, and sly, and they serve the hands of the innocent." Pit smiled a little more at his response

"Correct," Pit said, satisfied.

Gorleth, during the whole exchange, had been rather quite, but he then spoke.

"When four of a kind be gathered in mind, the gentle hand will call their aid and all be well again," Gorleth said, almost as if in a trance.

"That doesn't rhyme" Ike said bluntly.

"That's not the point" Gorleth said shaking his head a bit.

"The point is, you four are meant to save this village from destruction and certain death," Gorleth continued, his spirits seeming to rise some with this realization.

"Hold on grandpa, what are you talking about?" Ike blurted before anyone else had time to consider his words.

"Pit here even said you and the others were sent, it's destiny, it is" Gorleth glanced at Pit.

"He is right, my friend. Part of war is to protect the innocent people, and were you not just discussing the duty of a true warrior to protect the innocent?" Marth pitched in.

"Yes, but your little royal butt should be back in bed," Ike said looking at him.

Pit could not help but smile at the two.

"I, as you so keenly pointed out, am royalty therefore I do as I please," Marth said with a grin. Ike rolled his eyes and was about to speak, but Pit beat him to it.

"That might be so, Prince, but if you want to live to see a war you had better get back upstairs before you do something to reopen that wound," Pit said with all seriousness.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I can see where I'm not wanted anyway," Marth teased, then turned to go back up the stairs. Before disappearing up the stairs, however, he turned back.

"By the way, I agree to stay here and protect this town with what strength I have left. You have my word on that," Marth said looking at Gorleth. Then he was gone around the bend in the stairs and would not be seen again until much later that day.

"Well his mind is made up, and I sure can't leave him here to fight on his own," Ike said with a sigh. "You can count me in on this war of yours," he finished with that.

Gorleth nodded his thanks to the taller man, and then looked at Pit; though he already guessed Pit would also stay

"As you know, Gorleth, I was sent for you and your village, and I too will remain and fight."

"All this talk of war is making my belly ache. What say you to some late breakfast?" Ike broke in

"Yes of course I forgot. I still have breakfast ready to eat, just let me heat it up again," Gorleth said, and bustled off back into the kitchen area.

"Haven't you got anyone to work for you?" Ike asked having noticed, undoubtedly like the rest, that there were no other staff on hand and Gorleth had done the work, cooking and cleaning, all on his own.

"Oh yes I have, but they don't come in till afternoon. Till then I'm on my own, but it's no problem. It's not that busy 'round here as you can imagine," Gorleth called from somewhere in the kitchen.

"'Course, it wasn't always like this. I used to run round all day busy as a bee with at least four cooks and six waitresses at a time," he continued from the kitchen.

"When we're all done here it will be that way again, old friend," Ike said, then turned his attention back to Pit who sat across the table from him.

--

By the time the three had eaten, Link had come back down for he had been unable to sleep any longer. He finished off the last of breakfast, which left less for cleaning up. Ike, Pit and Gorleth then explained what had transpired while he had been asleep.

"Count me in as well Gorleth. I know what they can do and I will use my knowledge to save this village," Link promised him. "I could not refuse after the kindness you have shown to me and these others" he said glancing at Ike and Pit, who both nodded in agreement.

--

Meanwhile, Marth slept; though it was not easily, for he tossed and turned in bed, lost in a nightmare.

"_MARTH!!" a woman's voice pounded through Marth's mind. The voice seemed so near but yet so far away; he searched but could not find the source of it. _

"_HELP ME!" the voice reverberated off the sides of Marth's skull, making his head pound painfully. _

"_Where are you, I can't see!" Marth called out in his dream, though his mouth remained closed. _

"_I am here!" The voice was nearer now and more clear to his ears. _

_All at once, a light eliminated the endless dark of his dream. He could then see streets and streets of dusty, dirty and deserted homes. The yards were unkempt and the trees and plants were dead; covered with the same strange grey dirt that clung to every inch of Marth's dream world. _

_Again and again Marth tried to hear the voice call out to him, but it had vanished with the darkness. _

_Yet the darkness had not all gone, for the light that shone was dim and not quite like a pure ray of sunlight. _

_Without any warning the ground shook violently beneath him, as if a massive army had stepped in unison to unheard music. Again and again the ground shook beneath his feet, causing him to fall. A puff of grey dust sprang up around him and quickly drifted down again, as if it was magnetized to his very being, for the dust clung to him like so. _

_All at once he was cast in a strange, thick shadow that shrouded everything in blackness; it seemed to swallow all that it covered. An odd chill ran through Marth's entire being and he felt the dread of certain death fall over him. Fear swept over him like a blanket, covering him and tying his legs, keeping him from running far from the shadows of death. Then he saw it. The great, scaly creature crawled like a spider towards him; towards its stuck victim. Marth could not move, it was as if the creature's white eyes had petrified him. _

_Then he felt it; cold and lifeless breath froze him from behind. Another creature had come to claim its prize. He felt the presence of the second seven foot thing behind him, but he only stared at the first, still frozen in place. The creature moved ever closer till it came to be no more then a foot or so away; then it rose to a hunched position so it could look Marth in the eye. Marth's whole being shook with fear but he could not move yet, with one of them behind and another in front. The creature reached out with its long scaly back arm and wrapped its icy cold finger around Marth's upper arm. The grip was like that of a dead man's, cold yet firm and hard. Marth felt as if the creature would break his arm in half. But the grip of the hand was nothing compared to what happened next. _

_The creature behind him leaned closer until Marth could feel its matted hair against his throat and the cold, deathly breath against his neck. He knew then that in moments his life would end. Surely the two creatures would snap his neck and it would be over. _

_Marth pulled his eyes away from that of the creatures, and at the same moment he regained his senses. In a last desperate attempt to save himself he pulled his sword from its sheath; the sound of metal against scale rang in the air breaking the still silence that had fallen. The sword did nothing to the creature's thick scales; it only bounced off. The creatures let out a gurgling laugh at his futile attempts. The young Prince was helpless against the strength of the two seven foot monsters. _

_Something happened then that Marth would never forget. He heard ringing in his ears; the screams of innocent people as the houses around him were flooded with the monsters._

"_This is just the beginning Prince," the creature hissed in his ear. The next moment he felt the slime and needle covered tongue slide across his neck. As the creature did so he felt each needle inject something into him. The next moment he dropped his sword and collapsed to the ground, completely paralyzed. He could still hear and see everything in front of him._

_The two creatures bounded away, one catching a fleeing woman with its strong iron grip. The woman's shrill scream rang in Marth's ears; he wanted to rise and save the woman but could not. He could only watch as the monster threw her to the ground and pounced on her, pinning her to the ground as it tore at her with tooth and claw while she still lived. _

Marth lay still on the bed as if he was paralyzed, sweat beaded on his for head and his hands were clenched into fists.

_It was over. Silence had again fallen and Marth was the only living thing left. He could clearly see the blood splatters on the ground; the grey seemed to be replaced by red blood mingled with green slime from the creatures' mouths. Finally he could move, but he rose only to his knees. His hands clenched into fist, letting out an agonized scream that was filled with anger, sadness and hate. The scream echoed through the empty streets. _

_--_

Ike, Pit, Link and Gorleth all looked up as they heard Marth's tormentedscream. All but Gorleth rose and bolted upstairs to see what the matter was; Pit was the first to Marth's side. Gently Pit put a hand to Marth's shoulder and spoke softly to him in a calm, gentle voice.

"Marth, your dreams are troubled. Come back to us and all will be well," Pit said earnestly. His words seemed to pry Marth from sleep, for he suddenly sat bolt upright his forehead making painful contact with Pit's. Both fell back with a groan and a hand to there foreheads.

"Remind me to let Ike wake you next time," Pit said, rubbing his forehead and glancing up at Ike. Ike smiled slightly at the comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four, ****Two Hungry Pilots**

**Authors notes **

**Ok , I am not that great at writing humorous stuff but I decided to give it a shot. You will probably notice that the first part isn't real funny because I didn't decide to try my hand at it 'till I was halfway through. I hope you like this, though I don't know how funny you will find it. **

All was quiet, or so it seemed for the Star Fox team, at least what was left of it.

"Falco, how are you holding up? Over." Fox spoke into his headset.

"Just wonderful, over" Falco replied in a dull sarcastic manner.

"I don't see anyone on the radar, however there is a planet ahead, over" Fox continued, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Yeah, I see it too, over" Falco confirmed a bit dryly. He was sick of space by then. They had been running away from the Star Wolf team for over a week. The Star Wolf team had taken out all but Falco and Fox and they were both in desperate need of fuel and ammunition. Not to mention that the lack of food, air and water was wearing on them.

"Head there, maybe we can find a place to fuel up, over" Fox ordered. He too was tired of running, but there was little other option. Their small crafts were beat up so bad it was amazing they even worked. It was beginning to look like Wolf just might get the better of them this time.

"We might find someone else who wants you dead, over" Falco said in a slightly more serious manner.

"Either way we can't stay up here anymore, over" Fox said not wanting to get into an argument with him at the moment. Falco seemed to agree for he said nothing to counter him, for the moment anyway.

"Does it sound like I want to? Over" Falco said. It was apparent he was trying to keep his temper. He knew perfectly well that Fox could not help their situation and getting angry wouldn't help anything. Fox did not reply.

--

Falco and Fox soon stood on solid ground, Falco breathed in a long breath of fresh air.

"Fresh air never smeled so nice" he said, feeling all together in a better mood now that there was more air to breath. Fox said nothing; he was busy scanning the area.

"We need to get moving, I don't think Wolf will be far behind." Fox said looking back at Falco.

"Whatever, I could use a walk anyway" Falco shrugged and followed Fox. At the moment he was just glad to be out in the open air and he didn't care much where they went. They were heading towards a vast forest, of sorts. It looked dead and grey with only specks of green or yellow.

"Hey Fox, look's like there's a town out that way" Falco called, Fox turned to see where he was pointing. They could barely see the tops of buildings between the grey trees.

"Maybe we can find some food? I don't know about you but I am starving." Falco went on, without a second thought he headed in that direction. Fox for a moment didn't move, until his stomach made an odd sort of growl.

"Apparently, I agree" Fox said with a slight smirk before he went after Falco.

--

It was a good twenty or more minutes before the two reached the town. When they did, it looked worse then the forest where they had been heading. The town looked deserted and lifeless, not even a bug could be seen.

"This place is peculiar" Falco strained in a whisper of sorts, as if he was afraid someone might hear him.

"Oh come on Falco, you're not afraid of some ghost town now are you?" Fox asked but even he spoke in a quieter tone.

"No, of course not. I simply meant that it's odd how quiet and dead everything looks" Falco noted, probably a little too quickly. Fox smirked and continued walking farther into the town, suddenly he stopped and looked down, he had stepped in something soft. His foot had sunk into something sticky and red, Fox quickly stepped back realizing what it was. The gray dust had covered it at first but now they could both see the red sticky substance. As Fox crouched down the musty smell of blood filled his nostrils and sent an ominous chill down his back. The blood should have been dry a long time ago. Something had caused it to remain gummy.

"Blood" Fox muttered then looked ahead. He could now see several similar areas were the gray dirt had covered blood and who knows what else. Some areas were lumpier than others. Fox wasn't about to uncover whatever was there. Falco looked behind them

"Wolf won't be having any trouble finding us now". Two pair of flawless footprints followed them to where they now stood. Fox looked back as well.

"Well in that case let's get as far away from here as possible" Fox said rising to his feet again. It was then that he noticed what looked like a box covered in grey dirt, for a moment he thought it had moved. Shrugging it off he headed down a street to their left that headed back into a forest, at least their tracks wouldn't be as visible.

"I'm still starving" Falco complained but followed anyway.

"Unless you want to start searching those deserted houses, we don't have anything" Fox said slightly annoyed. He was hungry too.

"I'm not big on eating dirt" Falco said glancing at the sides of the buildings.

--

By mid day Fox and Falco had stopped moving. Falco had conveniently pointed out that they were both exhausted and they wouldn't be able to fight when Wolf showed up.

"It was your idea" Fox said in an annoyed tone, he was looking up at Falco who was hanging upside down from the branch of a tree, a rope around his ankle.

"Yeah but you could have at least told me where you hid the rope" Falco said, still annoyed. His jacket had fallen down over the back of his head. The only thing that kept it from falling was his wings that were folded over his chest.

"Well excuse me for hiding it better than you did the first time" Fox said becoming more irritable, normally he would have reacted calmly but the situation was stressful, not to mention the lack of nourishment. Falco scowled at him.

"Well at least I didn't get the brilliant idea to walk around in circles 'till our feet gave out" Falco shot back, his temper getting the better of him. Fox glared back. He drew out his gun and aimed up.

"Whoa! Hey, no need for violence" Falco hastily said putting his arms out as if to stop him, but this did little good as his shirt promptly fell part way over his face and his jacket completely fell off. Fox could not help but to start laughing at the ridiculous bird. Falco flailed in mid air for a moment, attempting to get his shirt right again.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!" Falco yelled as he held his shirt up.

"I'm sorry but you look so ridiculous" Fox said while trying to suppress laughing. Fox could not seem to maintain his composure. Falco glared down at him, one leg dangling, the other still attached to the branch. Instead of shooting the rope to break it, this time Fox went to the base of the tree and untied the knot. Falco promptly plummeted toward the ground. Fox only just caught the rope in time, stopping Falco from breaking his neck on impact with the ground.

"Be careful you dunce!" Falco said still not in the best of moods. Fox's smile faded and he let go of the rope letting Falco fall the last few inches to the ground. Falco tumbled over on himself, but quickly righted himself. As soon as he had, Fox jerked on the rope as hard as he could pulling Falco right off his feet again.

"Dunce? You're the one caught in your own trap" Fox mocked looking down at him. Falco glared as he quickly pulled the rope off and stood up.

"It's not my trap, you laid it out" Falco pointed out

"But it was your idea" Fox countered, Falco just glared for a moment then changed the subject

"We aren't getting anything done by arguing"

"You were the one dangling from a tree, not me" Fox said as he turned away to set up more traps for Wolf, which at this rate were turning out to do them more harm than Wolf. Falco grabbed up his jacket and put it back on in a huff. Picking up a small rock he chucked it at the back of Fox's head. Fox spun around and had his mouth open to speak, but he abruptly stopped, staring instead at the only living thing either of them had seen since arriving. A tiny mouse scurried between them, Falco had his eyes on it as well and at this rate the mouse looked to them like a ten course meal.

Both dived for the poor mouse at the same moment, but instead of catching it they collided into each other. Fox ignored the impact of Falco's beak to his nose and instead began scrambling to catch the mouse along with Falco, both forgetting their annoyance with each other. At that moment a shadow fell over both of them. Seeing it they abruptly stopped. Fox's fingers only just had the mouse's tail. Almost at the exact same moment the two star pilots rolled over and had their guns facing up. Much to their surprise the figure that stood over them was taller than Wolf and was laughing. Falco and Fox jumped to their feet to find themselves looking at a young man that could not be any older then sixteen. Falco suddenly spoke

"Way to go Fox you let it get away" he grumbled. Fox looked at him then down at the ground

"Drat" he grumbled under his breath and then turned back to the newcomer.

"State your name and purpose" Fox said commanded, as if he was back in charge of a team, which of course the newcomer was not part of.

"Red's the name" he said and stuck out a small hand. He had a big smile on his face and shaggy brown hair. Fox decided there was no harm in this young fellow so he tucked away his gun and shook the boy's offered hand.

"Who are you guys? You're hilarious" Red said looking at the two rather disheveled pilots.

"I am Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, and this is my sidekick and friend Falco Lambardi" he said in the most dignified voice he could muster after chaseing a mouse. Falco fallowed suit and put away his gun and shook the boy's hand.

"What were you guy's doing anyway? I saw you had him dangling in a tree" Red said indicating Falco. Falco abruptly spoke up.

"That was entirely his fault" Falco said pointing at Fox

"My fault?! It was your idea" Fox said irritated again.

"Calm down guys, don't start that argument again" Red cut in.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?!" Falco screeched, his temper again getting the better of him

"I wasn't.."

"You were too, don't you try and deny it kid, or I'll string you up that tree by your ridiculously large feet" Falco interrupted

"Look, I didn't come here to………" again Falco interrupted.

"It's a fight you want?! Well bring it" Falco said swiping out his gun again.

"No I……." Red began but was for the third time cut short

"What, are you afraid of me?" Falco said, his temper was not helping the situation

"Falco, calm down, he doesn't want to fight……" Fox began

"Let the kid talk for himself" Falco snapped, Fox smacked his forehead shaking his head.

"Alright if it's a fight you want I'll give it to you, and my feet are not ridiculously large" Red added. He then reached back and pulled a red and white ball from his yellow pack.

"Go Charzard!" Red shouted as he tossed the ball, a glow suddenly emitted from it and a large reddish orange dragon appeared. It gave a loud roar and took a step closer to Falco who was completely surprised. However he did not hesitate to fire at it. Charzard leapt into the air avoiding the shot. It jumped right over Falco and landed with a crash behind him. Falco spun around but too late, the dragon whacked him with it's tail sending Falco flying into the trees.

"Hold it kid, Falco isn't in great shape and not in a good mood. Don't hold it against him" Fox explained. Red looked at him a moment then nodded. Then he looked back at the dragon.

"Get Back!" he shouted, the dragon disappeared again, back into the small red and white ball.

Fox ran after Falco and found him sitting on the ground rubbing his head with a groan.

"Falco, you ok?" Fox asked hoping his friend would still be able to fight when Wolf showed up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he said waving Fox off, he stumbled to his feet. It was of little use as he nearly fell over again. Fox caught him before he fell completely over.

"I canstilltake im" Falco slurred his protest pulling away from Fox, but he had only taken two steps before he dropped to the ground, unconscious. Fox shook his head looking down at Falco, with a sigh, he looked up at Red as he walked over.

"He has serious anger management problems" Red diagnosed, looking down at Falco.

"You have no idea" Fox said looking back at Falco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, the beginnings of a plan **

**Author's notes**

**I am so sorry for the long absence and wait for this chapter. So for those that might not remember what was going on at the Inn I will fill you in a little. **

**Pit, Ike, and Link ran upstairs when they herd Marth scream (because of his nightmare). Pit woke him from his sleep, Marth woke with a start and their heads collided. That's where I am picking up. **

**--**

"Having nightmares now?" Ike said, cocking an eyebrow. Marth shot him a look that caused a smirk to cross Ike's face. Marth was sitting up in bed now; the other three were all there. Pit sat next to the bed, ignoring the red spot on his forehead. Link sat calmly in a chair against the wall. Ike was standing at the end of the bed, clearly amused.

"Tell me, what troubles you?" Pit said, suddenly serious again. Marth turned his attention to the young angel.

"It was just a dream." Marth answered, understanding what he was referring to.

"Dream's reveal more truth than eyes can see and ears can hear" Pit said ignoring the look Ike gave him.

"Do you always speak in riddles?" Marth asked, raising his eyebrows. Ike smirked at that. Pit smiled lightly.

"Don't try to change the subject. Tell me of your dreams and I may be able to make them leave you in peace." Pit persisted. Marth became serious again, obviously wanting a subject change.

"I told you it was just a dream!" Marth said, throwing the blankets off and getting to his feet. Pit sighed; he only wished to help the prince but he would not press him further.

"Very well." He said, also rising to his feet.

"Why don't we all go back downstairs and discuss what we are to do" Pit suggested as he headed out the door, not waiting for a response. The others followed after him in silence, all except Link.

Link lingered behind as he once again heard the familiar laugh.

--

"What now Midna?" Link said before she could speak. Midna materialized from his shadows whence the others had gone out of earshot.

"That snobby Prince is hiding something." Midna said smugly.

"First of all, Marth isn't smug and yes, I can see he's hiding something." Link countered.

"Whatever." Midna might have rolled her eyes, but she was just a shadow for now.

"You should find out what he's hiding, it might be important." she pointed out.

"Look, Midna,I am not going to push him to tell me I hardly know him" Link said as he started for the door.

"Suit yourself, but don't blame me..." Midna left it at that and was gone. Link grumbled something incoherently to himself as he went down stairs to join the others.

--

Link settled in the empty chair waiting for him. The others were discussing the best way to get rid of 'them.' They hardly noticed him join them.

"I think the first thing we need to do is find out how many of them there are." Pit was saying, while Ike seemed to agree.

"It matters not how many there are if we cannot find their weakness" Marth pointed out. Ike shot a glance at Link for the first time.

"They didn't seem to like that howling." Ike reminded Link. Link glanced at the other's confused faces before he spoke.

"The howling reminds them of their master, whom they fear." Link explained

"It fooled them that once, but I do not know if it will work again." Link considered his words before going on.

"They hate light above all," He glanced at Pit, then went on.

"The sunlight burns their scales and greatly weakens them, that is why they come out at night. They can, however, come out in the day; their master creates the clouds to cover the sun. In the process, he also creates that heavy grey dirt that covers everything." Link explained.

"How do you know so much?" Ike asked curiously. Link's expression saddened, but only for a moment.

"It is a long story I would rather leave untold." His tone was solemn now, remembering all to well past events. Ike and the others could see he was not going to say more.

"Well, unless we can find a way to get rid of these blasted unnatural clouds, we are stuck." Ike folded his arms, slumping back in his chair. Before anyone could respond to that, the inn door swung open.

"Hey, Gorleth!" a woman's voice called. All four of them turned to see a young red-head step inside; she hadn't yet noticed them.

"You're early" Gorleth called from the kitchen. He soon re-appeared. The young woman smiled at him then scanned the room, suddenly blushing as she noticed the four looking at her.

"Oh, we have customers today?" was all she could think to say. Gorleth smiled.

"Yes, my dear, we do indeed." He glanced over at the table before walking over to the young woman.

"Let me introduce you to the men planning to save our home."

Alara glanced side long at him as he lead her towards the table.

"Pit, Link, Ike, and Marth, this is Alara" Gorleth introduced them all. Alara gave an awkward curtsy.

"Pleased to meet you all" she said with a smile. Her cheeks flushed pink for another moment as she met Marth's gaze.

"You're planning to save us?" She asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Yes, that's the idea anyway." Marth spoke up first.

"Oh, can I help?" Alara asked eagerly.

"I think it would be too dangerous for you." Link said, shaking his head slightly. Alara's shoulders slumped, but only for a moment.

"Link's right, it would be too dangerous. But you can help us plan our attack if you wish." Marth added, again meeting her eyes. Alara blushed again but perked up immediately.

"Let me get you some drinks and we can get started." she said and hurried off to the kitchen. Gorleth took her absence to his advantage.

"Be careful with her, she will try to weasel her way into this somehow." Gorleth warned.

"Why would she?" Ike asked bluntly. Gorleth's gaze shifted to him.

"Her entire family was killed by 'them.' She will do anything to avenge her family. The only reason she hasn't already is because I convinced her that four warriors would come." Gorleth explained. He would have said more but Alara returned with four mugs of what appeared to be hot chocolate or coffee, but the smell was all wrong for either. Steam swirled up from each mug, casting a sweet smell that fogged out the muggy atmosphere.

"Here we are: house special." she said, setting a mug in front of each of them. She then went to go pull up a chair for herself, but immediately all four of them stood up and spoke all at once, most something along the lines of "Take mine" or "Allow me" but with all of them speaking at once it was hard to tell. Alara got the idea and turned red; she wasn't used to such chivalrous acts. Ike and Pit chuckled a little at this but seated themselves as Marth pulled up another chair and made room. Link smiled a little but said nothing as he sat down again.

"First, we need to compile everything we know about these things." Alara said, weaving her fingers together on the tabletop. For a moment they stared at her.

"Alright then. We know two things for sure: they can't stand the light, and they don't like Link's howling" Ike broke the silence first.

"And we know the master is creating the clouds and dirt." Link added as, Ike nodded.

"We already discussed this." Marth pointed out.

"And it's not getting us anywhere." he continued. As he spoke the room began to darken as if an extra dark cloud was passing, at the same moment the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"They are getting ready to come out again." Link said glancing at the window.

"We need to find their lair. Let's split up into pairs. If we are lucky, we will find where they are coming from." Link said, already on his feet. Before anyone could object, he spoke again.

"Marth, you're with me. Pit, go with Ike. If anything happens, I will howl, Pit, use your light arrows" Link instructed. All of them seemed to agree with the plan.

"What about me?" Alara asked, jumping to her feet with the others.

"You are staying here." Link said flatly

"We can't risk losing you." Marth added, giving her a meaningful look that made her blush.

With that, the four split up in opposite directions. Link glanced back as Ike and Pit ran down the streets heading the other way.

--

"We need to get to the outskirts of town. How fast can you run?" Link asked abruptly

"Faster than you" Marth replied confidently.

"We will see." Link started running down the street, Marth catching up to him quickly

"Midna, change me." Link said under his breath. Midna saw the need and Link changed into a wolf. He bolted faster than Marth down the street. Marth kept up for a time, but still recovering, he began to slow. Link quickly realized he was leaving him in the dust. He stopped and barked once, moving his head back slightly. Marth understood and without hesitation, got onto Links back and leaned forward, hanging on tightly.

Link hardly seemed to notice the extra burden; he ran just as swiftly street after street kicking grey dirt into the air as he ran. Marth's cape whipped around behind them, stirring the upturned dirt even more.

Link abruptly stopped, nearly tossing Marth right off of him. They had reached the end of town. It led into a vast forested area, though the trees were grey and dead like everything else.

Marth got off Link in a fluid motion, his hand already on the hilt of his blade. He could sense the presence of evil so near, yet he could not see the source. Link was back to his human form in moments.

"Climb one of those trees. You might be able to see more from there. I'm going to scout this are and see if I can pick up any new scent." Link instructed, not looking at Marth but instead scanning the area; his eyes narrowed. Marth nodded; with ease, he climbed the nearest tree.

Link was back to his wolf form, moving silently through the trees sniffing around, but everything smelled like the same grey dirt that covered everything. Giving up on that idea, he took his human form again, at the same moment Midna laughed again.

"You really are so a stupid human aren't you?" Link ignored the insult as usual.

"What now?" He groaned, kicking a rock.

"Look around you, do you really think the monster's lair will be in a forest?" she asked incredulously. Link didn't speak for a moment, letting his temper simmer down; Midna had a way of getting under his skin sometimes.

"No, but I also don't think it will be in the middle of town either" Link responded calmly

"Um, Link… you ok?" Marth's voice came from behind; Link spun around, Midna was gone already. Marth was looking at Link as though he might be crazy.

"I'm fine, just thinking aloud." Link said, reassuring him. He wasn't about to go around telling people he hardly knew that he had an annoying female shadow that mocked him on a regular basis. Marth shrugged it off, for now.

"I couldn't see anything but the tops of the trees." Marth reported. Link thought for a moment.

"The trees completely surround the village." Marth answered before Link could even ask. The area darkened as they stood deciding what to do now. No doubt the others were faced with the same problem.

--

Pit and Ike reached the opposite border in good time. Pit could run surprisingly fast for his height and had no trouble keeping up with Ike.

"Scout around down here while I get above these trees." Pit said before flying up above the tall grey trees. Pit flew high above the trees trying to see any signs of 'them.' Pit could see the town was surrounded by the now dead, grey forest. Pit then looked up just in time; above them a thick black cloud was covering the grey ones. From it grey dust and dirt fell like a blanket to cover the already grey landscape.

Pit dove back to the ground, landing lightly. He looked left and right for Ike but he was out of sight.

"IKE!" Pit shouted in alarm, he knew why the plants died and it wasn't because of 'them.'

"IKE!" Pit shouted again. Ike abruptly appeared from the trees.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the alarm in Pit's voice.

"We have to get indoors now!" but even as Pit spoke the sound of something falling through leaves and branches caught their attention. Both looked up to see the grey blanket descending upon them. Ike immediately knew the danger, he acted quickly. Grabbing Pit by the arm, he pulled him down with him as he dropped into a crouch, in the same moment he flung his cape over the both of them ducking his head down.

The grey dirt weighed the cape down but they managed to keep it in place long enough for the blanket to pass.

--

"I don't think we are going to find anything here." Link said, sounding somewhat discouraged.

"We aren't giving up so easy, let's split up and meet back here in thirty minutes." Link nodded in agreement. They then ran in separate directions.

--

Link ran headlong through the trees, his quick eyes caught everything around him with little difficulty. In his wolf form he rarely missed anything. The only problem was he wasn't finding what he was looking for. No lairs, no seven-foot monsters, nothing. Nothing but grey, gloomy trees. Link abruptly stopped and looked up, but too late; the thick blanket of grey hit him. Link tried desperately to shake the grey soot-like dirt off of him, but it was acting too quickly. He was already having a hard time breathing and he felt too heavy. Link tried to stay standing, tried to throw the dirt away, but he couldn't. It clung to him like magnet dust to metal. Link's vision began to cloud over, everything soon went black. He could remember no more.

--

Marth ran, but not for long. The wound to his side had already weakened him, he did not wanting to risk opening it again. Pit couldn't completely heal it, but it was beginning to scar over now.  
Marth slowed his pace and carefully took in his surroundings, but everything looked the same. Marth glanced up in time to see the blanket of grey, he ducked down, throwing his cloak over himself. He could only hope Link and the others were as lucky.

--

To be continued……


	6. Chapter 6

**That's Just Peachy**

**Authors notes**

I couldn't help this pun and I had no better name for this chapter ^_^ anyway…

So so sorry for the delay on this one, I've been very busy, what with my sister getting married and me doing the cake for it (having never done it before mind). All that and school everything's been hectic, now things are calming down a bit.(but of course now my brother is engaged)

So I haven't had anyone read over this for me yet so I know there's going to be allot of errors but bare with me I will get it checked and when I do I will update this.

Hope you enjoy this anyway

----

Marth struggled for a moment to throw the dirt off of him immediately after words coughing as the dirt swirled in the air bit's of it clinging to him, he brushed it away looking all around him. The tracks he had left were covered any tracks Link would have made were no doubt gone as well. Marth cupped his hands around his mouth

"Link!" he called breaking off into coughing again grey dust still hung in the air almost like a potent gas. Marth had to pull up his cloak so it wrapped over his mouth and nose.

Marth trudged through the newly fallen blanket but could find no sign of his friend.

"Link!" Marth called again but to no avail

---

Ike shook the blanket off himself and Pit coughing some as the dust in the air stuck in his lungs. Pit looked around them if it were possible everything looked even more alike then before.

"We need to find Link and Marth, to make sure their ok" Pit said worried for the other two.

"Fly up and see if you can see them, I'll head back in that direction" Ike instructed as he started moving worried for his comrades safety. Pit nodded spreading his white wings he took flight. Ike took off at a run Pit flying above him searching for Marth and Link.

As they neared the other side of town Pit swooped low and landed lightly but immediately broke into a run to keep up with Ike

"This way, I saw Marth, Link wasn't with him" Pit informed leading Ike in the right direction.

"I prey that he lives" Ike said to himself, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. The two of them slowed as they neared Marth.

"Where's Link?" Pit asked first, Marth shook his head

"We split up right before it fell, now I can't find him" Marth said gravely. All of them stood in silence not sure what to do now, they did not want to leave Link for dead but at the same time they needed to find out where 'they' where coming from.

---

It was late afternoon before the three returned empty handed and down hearted. They had no luck finding Link nor the creatures lair. 'They' had not yet shown their ugly faces they had decided they weren't coming after all, at least, not right then. Ike, Marth and Pit slumped into chairs around a table Alara and Gorleth filled two of the others, but one remained empty and everyone noticed and everyone feared the worst. For a long time nobody spoke, nobody knowing just what to do.

"We need to stick to the plan, if Links alive he knows where we are but we can't sit around and wait" Ike finely said what they all were thinking at this point.

---

Link coughed violently as he woke, the first think he herd was Minda's all to familiar laugh

"Oh shut up" Link scowled as he sat up rubbing the dirt from his face and eyes.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just saved your skin" Link jumped at the sound of the very feminine voice, turning he saw a young woman with long blonde hair wearing the puffiest pink dress he had ever seen to top it all off she held a pink umbrella with white lace around the edges. Link could not help but stare at the totally ridicules outfit.

"Sorry ma'am I…" Link was cut short

"Princess, Princess Peach" the woman interrupted with a smile

"Sorry princess, I was talking to myself" Link said getting to his feet, muffling a cough with his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" the overdressed princess said getting to her feet and folding her arms.

"I'm going to find my friends" Link stated and was about to leave

"Wait… where are we?" he asked looking around him, for the first time noticing they were in some sort of cave.

"Well I couldn't very well leave you out there with that strange man looking for you, so I dragged you here" Peach explained mater o fact. Link turned to look at her.

"Strange man?" he questioned

"A big guy with a golden sword" Peach said confused why he needed to know. Link sighed shaking his head

"That would be Ike, one of my friends" Link said exasperated

"Well how was I supo…." Link put a hand up to silence her, he was listening intently

"Hide!" he said urgently turning he grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her behind a large boulder.

"Owe th.." Link shoved a hand over her mouth

"Shh" he hushed the woman reaching back for his sword he found it missing, but he said nothing of it not wanting to attract attention. From the depths of the cave came the sound of heavy footfalls, the ground shook within moment Link and Peach could see the elongated black shadows of 'Them'. Only a boulder separated the two humans from the scaly seven foot monsters. Link could almost smell the green slime that he knew coated their teeth, he shivered at the thought of it.

Link looked at Peach to see how she was holding up, to his surprise she did not look afraid if anything she looked as though she might stand up and say hello. Linked prayed she wouldn't. The two of them watched as four sets of four monsters left the cave, if any of them turned around they would no doubt see the two hiding, the bright pink dress didn't help either.

Link waited a good twenty minutes before moving from their hiding place.

"What did you do with my weapons?" was the first thing he asked. Peach stood brushing off the dirt.

"I left them in the forest, they were making you to heavy" Peach said simply. Link rubbed his temple

"Show me where you left them then we can go back to the inn" Link said feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm the princess, and I say we leave this creepy place, your friends think your dad anyway I'm sure" Peach put her hands on her hips. Link sighed.

"I don't care what you do but you are going to show me where my weapons are" Link stated not about to take orders from her.

"You can't tell me what to do" the woman folded her arms and pouted

"I just did" Link pointed out as he walked out of the cave, Peach stood for a moment then chased after him.

"You can't leave me, I need you to protect me" Peach said coming up next to him.

"Well I can't protect you very well without my weapons" Link stated walking in the direction he guessed they came from.

"Fine I'll show you" Peach pouted and lead the way, Link smirked and fallowed.

---

Alara and Gorleth looked up as they felt the ground shake beneath them, everyone jumped into action running to bar the doors and windows.

"Put out the lanterns" Gorleth told the others as he started putting them out.

Whence it was done they sat back around the table, nobody spoke but everyone still feared for Link's safety out there by himself.

"We wait till they are leaving then fallow them back" Ike said quietly, all agreed with a nod.

---

Link sighed in relief as he picked up his sword and shield, putting them back where they belonged.

"Now we find my crown" Peach said gingerly touching the top of her head.

"Correction, you find it. I have better things to do then help a snotty know it all princess find her precious crown" Link said turning away from Peach. In a matter of seconds Link stumbled and nearly fell as an overly large vegetable hit him in the back of the head. Link turned rubbing his head

"Where the heck did you get that?" Link asked, Peach was frowning her arms folded.

"Help me find it" Peach insisted pouting

"Um no" Link said only to get whacked by another vegetable, then another and another. Link pulled off his shield and put it in front of him to block the vegetables.

"Alright alright, quit with the vegetables I'll find your stupid crown" Link finely agreed.

"That's better, now find it" Peach said folding her arms again, Link sighed

"What kind of Princess are you?" he grumbled "No don't!" Link through his arms up but to late another vegetable knocked him back.

"Those hurt you know"

"That's the point, now let's find it, it's worth allot you know"

"Alright fine, where were you when you lost it?" Link asked.

"This way" Peach smiled and skipped off

"Be careful will you, those monsters are out here somewhere" Link went quickly after her.

"Yes I know, that's why you're here" she smiled swinging her umbrella as she skipped along.

"I can't fight those things" Link groaned still fallowing her.

"Let's see now, I woke up right over here" she said skipping over to the place. Link sighed

"It's right there" he pointed, Peach fallowed his finger

"Where?" she asked not seeing it. Link sighed again, walking over to the place he picked it up and dusted off the gold crown.

"There" he handed it to her

"Now, I am going back to the Inn" Link said turning away again he started walking back to town.

"Wait you can't just leave me" Peach fallowed him.

"Then fallow me, I won't stop you" Link said exasperated.

"But there's nothing good there…" Link cut her short as he turned to look at her again

"Maybe not, but my friends are there and they need me, so if you're going to tag along stop complaining" Link stated

"I'm in no mood for listening to any more orders from any more princesses I've done my fair share of that" Link turned away again and continued walking.

"Ok fine, who are your friends?" Peach asked walking along beside Link just trying to make conversation now.

"Well, there's Ike, Marth, Pit, Gorleth and Alara" Link said simply

"Tell me about them" Peach said starting to skip again

"Well Pit's an angel, Ike is well Ike, Marth is human….and a Prince" he added

"Ooo a prince" Peach said excitedly _"Forgive me Marth, but I don't want her hanging on me all the time" _Link thought

"Tell me more about this Marth, is he handsome, is he shilverouse, is he brave, how old is he?" Peach let all her questions run into one

"Yes , yes, yes and about sixteen I think, though I haven't asked" Peach nodded enthusiastically.

"What's he look like?" she went on with her questioning

"About my height, bluish black hair…..You will just have to see him" Link said with a sigh.

"Oh I can't wait" Peach said happily

"A real prince all for me" she grinned at the idea, skipping along quietly after that.

As they got closer to town Link moved more quietly, he could sense the presence of 'Them'. He didn't have to tell Peach to be quiet this time, she got the idea on her own.

Eventually the two reached the weary warrior inn, Link knocked ever so lightly on the door.

"Did you hear that?" Pit asked, everyone nodded and looked at the door.

"Maybe it's Links" he suggested and stood. Ike stopped him with one large hand as he got up, picking up he sword he moved quietly to the door. Sliding off the wood he opened the door just enough to see two shapes waiting just outside.

"It's me, Link" Link said glancing behind him as he felt the earth shake again. Ike quickly let him and Peach inside. Whence they were safely inside again Ike patted Link on the back sending Link stumbling a few steps forward.

"You had us worried their boy" Ike said with a grin and giving him a good pat on the back that caused him to stumble and break off in a fit of coughing, it soon quit.

"I'll get you something to drink" Alara said going off into the kitchen she soon brought back a tall glass of water.

"Thank you" Link said taking the water and taking a long drink of it to clear his throat better.

"We thought you must be dead, thank Palutena you're not" Pit said with a soft almost child like smile.

"Well Pit I would have been if not for Princess Peach here" Link said giving the woman beside him a side long glance.

"Princess eh, seam's we're racking up the royalty" Ike said heartily giving Marth a good pat on the back as well, the results much the same as Links.

"It's indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Marth" Marth said with a slight bow of his head. Peach smiled brightly.

"Pit, at your service" Pit introduced himself.

"Their leaving" Gorleth informed from the window before any more introductions could be made.

"Lets go then" Ike said taking one long stride to reach the door.

"Where to?" Link questioned, a puzzled expression crossing his face

"We are fallowing them back, we still don't know where they came from or how many there are" Pit answered

"No need, Peach and I discovered that already" Link said this just as Ike was about to pull the door open.

To be continued……..


	7. Chapter 7

**The Super Smash**

**Author's notes**

YAY!! Finely someone gets to use the super smash, I'm not telling who though you will just have to read.

I can't believe I'm getting two chapters so quickly, it's not normal for me 0.0 I am shock-ed and amaz-ed. I guess my life has dramatically calmed down XD

I had way way to much fun writeing this one :D

Anyway, enjoy!

Thanks for reading

K.J DarKnight (dangit all I keep almost signing my real name XP)

---

Fox lead the group, Red in the middle and Falco taking up the rear, claiming to 'Cover the tracks'

"Cover the tracks? Falco you're a pilot you don't know the first thing about tracks" Fox pointed out rolling his eyes. Falco scowled picking up a stick he chucked it at Fox but missed by a few inches, Fox smirked.

"I do know a thing or two about tracks and a certainly know dragging your feet doesn't help" Falco said angrily, still hungry and upset. Fox planted his feet and pointedly dragged them, not picking them up at all. Falco through up his wings in frustration and Red chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at boy!" Falco growled casting him a nasty glare.

"Nothing I wa…." Falco cut him short pointing a feather accusingly at him.

"I think you both want Wolf to find us, see if I care" Falco folded his wings and continued to stomp moodily along causing puffs of dirt to fly into the air. It wasn't to long before Falco broke off in a coughing fit. Fox and Red fallowed suit from all the dust the combined effort of Falco and Fox had kicked up it wasn't surprising.

--

Wolf smiled showing off his teeth, ahead of him he could clearly see a set of tracks leading into the forest, the dirt made it easy for Wolf to track his prey.

"In the air you may lose me, on land you leave a clear trail Fox, I will have you and your little friend very soon" Wolf said fallowing the trail.

---

"Ok lets agree to kick up as little of this stuff as possible" Red said whence the coughing had stopped.

"Agreed" Fox said coughing a couple more times. Falco just nodded in agreement.

"I told you not to drag your feet" Falco complained as they started moving again.

"You didn't know that would happen" Fox said folding his arms again, the two pilots seemed almost eager to get on each others cases.

"Will both of you guy's shut it, I think I hear something" Red said stopping to listen. The other two stopped as well, for several moments nobody seemed to even breath.

"I don't hear anything kid, you must be hearing things" Falco said and began walking once more.

"Sorry to agree with Falco but I don't hear anything either Red" Fox said looking at him with a shrug. Red sighed and kept moving too, but continued listening for anything else.

---

The group had to sit around the largest table now, their group seemed to grow day by day. Marth Link and Ike sat along one side of the table Gorleth Alara Peach and pit on the other. Peach sat directly across from Marth she would have liked to sit next to him but Link was courteous enough to sit there before she could.

"Ok we know how many there are and where they come from, but how in the world are just the four of us going to take these things on?" Ike said seeming a bit frustrated, Link had explained what he and Peach and seen but they hadn't gotten anywhere on any further planning.

"Five, I can help to" Everyone looked at Peach, she smiled sweetly, Ike spoke up first

"Four" he said again, Peach jutted out her lower lip and pouted

"No offence Peach but it's to dangerous, we aren't even letting Alara come along" Marth explained kindly. Peach sighed and looked at Marth.

"Anything you say" she said purposely sounding dreamy. Marth looked at her as if she was crazy, but only for a half a second before looking away.

"Well we aren't getting anywhere tonight, why don't we all sleep on it, we will all have clear heads in the morning" Gorleth suggested earning nods and mumbled agreements.

"Well I will head home for the night then" Alara said as she got up.

"Maybe you should stay Alara, it's not safe out there especially at night" Pit said only worried for her. Alara smiled softly brushing a stray strand of red hair from her face.

"I'll be fine Pit, don't worry about me" Alara assured pulling her jacket on.

"At least let me escort you home" Marth said getting up, he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"You might as well stay there the night Marth, I only have two rooms available" Gorleth added, Marth looked at Alara for her answer.

"Alright, that would be fine, I have a spare room" Alara agreed

'I'm going to then" Peach chimed jumping to her feet, the last thing she wanted was for Marth to go out of her site.

"No Peach, this inn still needs a woman's touch" Marth said kindly, before going quickly after Alara who had already left.

---

"Thank you Alara, for letting me come along" Marth said as they walked

"Well it certainly wouldn't have been very nice of me to leave you with Peach" Alara said smirking. Marth smiled

"Yes that would have been entirely unfair" Marth said seriously but then smiled

"At least she's a Princess, she's got that going for her" Alara commented

"What does that matter?" Marth asked looking at Alara.

"Well…She at least has a chance with men like you, I'm just a commoner, nothing special" Alara blushed some and looked at the dirty ground. Marth stopped and looked at her, she stopped as well but didn't look up.

"On the contrary Alara" Marth gently reached out and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"She might be a princess, but you don't need that title to make you special, you are beautiful, smart, brave, and not annoying. You have far better chances then she does" Marth said honestly, Alara blushed and looked down as soon as Marth moved his hand away.

"No more talk of not being good enough alright" Marth said smiling at her. Alara looked up and smiled too.

"Let's keep moving, we still have a way's to go" Alara said to change the subject. Marth nodded and the two of them continued walking. Neither of them spoke for several moments.

"So you live alone right?" Marth asked to break the silence. Alara nodded

"My family was killed by 'them' Gorleth and the Inn is all I have left now" Alara explained.

"If that's all you have, why don't you just stay at the Inn?" Alara sighed at the question

"He only has to rooms available, if I did there wouldn't be anywhere for all of you to stay" Alara said simply.

"There must be more rooms in the Inn, and I haven't seen any other patrons" Marth pointed out. Alara bit the inside of her lip, as if considering saying something more.

"Well, Gorleth won't say anything, but the other rooms are full of people 'they' have injured, more die every day and more come to fill their places. Gorleth has this underground passage they use to keep 'them' from finding out, I'm afraid if they do then they will come after Gorleth" Alara explained watching the dirty ground as she walked.

"Why hasn't he said anything? He knows we want to help" Marth said surprised at the new information. Alara shook her head

"He doesn't want to concern you with it, there's nothing more that can be done but make these people comfortable till the end. Those things have some kind of poison in them that slowly kills people." Alara said still watching the ground.

"Maybe there is something, Pit might know" Marth said only wanting to help.

"I will ask him" he said decidedly. Alara looked abruptly up shaking her head

"No no you can't, Gorleth can't find out I told you anything"

"And why not? What harm would it do?" Marth asked, only wanting to understand.

"Please just don't say anything" Alara pleaded with him, Marth sighed

"Alright, I won't breath a word" Marth promised. Alara slowly nodded.

"Thank you Marth" she said softly. Marth smiled

"You're welcome"

The two of them walked along in silence for a time neither one of them knowing what to say now. The dark streets they walked along seemed to become more narrow and darker until at long last Alara stopped in front of one of the buildings. Like the rest all the doors and windows were boarded up. Unlike the others however there were claw marks along the side of the building and around the front door as if one of 'Them' had tried to claw it's way in and perhaps succeeded, it was hard to tell now however.

Alara walked to the front door and unlocked it, stepping inside she waited for Marth, as soon as they were both in she closed and locked the it.

"Um, can I get you anything before we head to bed?" Alara asked though not really sure what she could offer him, her pantries were nearly bare now.

"No thank you" Marth said but smiled.

"I'll show you to your room then" she said simply and lead the way up the steps, Marth stopped her half way up. Taking her arm he gently pulled her back , drawing his sword.

"What is it?" Alara asked slightly alarmed. Marth nodded to the floor, Alara looked down to see spots of green slime on the carpet.

"Stay behind me" Marth instructed as he moved forward up the steps, he didn't know where it was and he felt more comfortable at least knowing where Alara was so he could defend her if needed.

Marth had only just reached the top step one something black slammed into him knocking him back into Alara. All of them tumbled back down the steps. Marth could smell the foul rotten outer of the creatures slimy breath and could feel it's claws in his shoulders and chest. As he hit the ground floor the breath was knocked out of him, landing on his back with the seven foot monster on top of him. With a horrendous shriek the creature jumped back, Marth felt his sword slip from his fingers, it had embedded itself in the monsters arm. Marth knew he had to act quick, gasping in air he got to one knee, taking a quick glance around he spotted Alara on the floor not far away.

Marth jumped to his feet and with speed and agility he rushed the creature, grabbing the hilt of his sword he yanked it out but only to lose hold of it again as the monster whacked him with one powerful arm throwing him onto the other wall, again knocking the breath out of him, Marth crumpled to the floor temporarily stunned.

When Marth came to it was only a few moment later but it had Alara trapped up against a wall it's beak like mouth inches from her. Marth acted quickly grabbing his blade he scrambled quickly to his feet and swung. Though the blade barely nicked it the creature fell to the side. Marth took the opportunity, running to Alara he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he ran for it.

"Downstairs!" Alara shouted "There's a seller it can't get in there" Alara pulled her arm free and ran ahead of Marth leading the way. Marth chanced a look back, the monster was on their tale on all fours. The entire house shook from it's wait, ahead of him Alara stumbled from all the shaking and fell to the floor. There was no time, Marth spun around and lifted his sword high above his head, it glowed white and Marth's entire being seemed to glow blue, with a swift motion he moved forward and swung. The creature flew backwards crashing through several walls till it slammed into the stone wall of the neighboring building and collapsed. The powerful swing lifted all the grey dirt and dust and swirled it around him like a cloud. Alara covered her face with her arm as the air rushed towards here.

Marth dropped to his knees coughing violently, Alara with one arm wrapped around her face and eyes closed ran into the cloud of dirt, quickly finding Marth she pulled him to his feet and helped him out of the slowly falling cloud. Marth was still coughing by the time they got away from it.

"Marth? Are you alright?" Alara asked concerned. Marth could barely hear her concerned words, he nodded all the same. Marth felt himself falling but he couldn't stop it, Alara tried in vane to hold him up.

"Stay with me Marth" Alara's words seemed distant and garbled. Everything went dark after that.

---

Ike stood up stretching his arms, Pit had gone off to the kitchen insisting on helping Gorleth clean up.

"Well I'm off to bed then" Ike yawned and turned for the stairs.

"Where do I sleep?" Peach demanded more then asked.

"On the floor for all I car" Ike said bluntly before disappearing up the stairs. Peach pouted again then looked at Link who sat alone now at the table, lost in his own thoughts.

"You're just going to sit there and let him insult me like that!" Peach said folding her arms. Link looked up.

"What? Sorry?" Link said confused as to what she might be referring to.

"You people are all useless, you let him insult me and expect me to sleep on the floor?" Peach demanded sounding upset. Link sighed.

"Take my room I don't care" he said calmly. Peach's shoulders slumped slightly with the lack of attention she was getting. Peach through her hands up in frustration.

"You people have no respect for royalty!" she almost shouted at him as she got up. Link sighed again but at the moment he didn't care much.

"Look I saved your but enough today, why don't you just be happy and stalk on up to the room and get off my case" Link said also standing now. Peach put her hands on her hips and was about to tell him off when Pit stepped in.

"Calm down you two, the last thing we need is fighting amongst ourselves" Pit said calmly.

"Princess, why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll show you were you can sleep" Pit offered. Peach folded her arms and looked down at Pit.

"Fine" she said simply then fallowed the angel upstairs leaving Link alone in the dining area.

--

Link sat back down at the table immediately hearing the all to familiar laugh.

"I don't want to hear it Midna" Link groaned.

"I've been annoyed enough for one day" Link helplessly watched as Midna's shadowy form appeared.

"You sure have a way of attracting royalty" Midna laughed. Link sighed and folded his arms on the table, resting his head there and stared at the warn wooden table.

"Shut up will you" Link groaned. To his surprise she did, looking up she was gone and instead there stood Gorleth.

"You should rest Link, you need it" he said kindly.

"Thank you but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, I intend to be awake for it" Link said. Gorleth nodded in understanding.

"Well I shall see you in the morning then" Gorleth said with a smile and went on his way to his room in the back.

--

Link was beginning to nod off when he felt it, the ground shook. Link practically jumped to his feet causing the chair he had been sitting on to clatter to the ground but he ignored that and remained tensed his hand on the hilt of his blade. Link slowly drew the blade as he heard something scratching at the door he could hear the wood as it began to splinter, Link could almost smell the rotten breath of 'Them'.

Pit came into the room seeing Link ready for a fight he fallowed his gaze to the door.

"Pit get Ike up" Link said in a hushed tone, Pit nodded, he light feet made now sound on the creaky stairs.

The tri force on Links hand began to glow just as the door burst open, Link cried out in rage, light shot out and trapped the creature, Link lunged forward and slashed repeatedly at it but each time his blade glanced off it's rough scales.

Link was vaguely aware of the creaking stairs as Ike descended but that was unimportant, this creature had to die. Link had to jump back as the light faded and the creature was released, the blade had done little damage but the light had seared most of it's scales. Before it could move Pit fired his already aimed arrow, it shot forward striking the monster right in the middle of it's head, it reared back making a sort of shrieking sound that caused Link to drop and cover his ears.

Ike and Pit only flinched at the sound though despite it Ike lunged forward thrusting his large golden blade into the creatures gut, to his surprise the blade pierced it's scales and hit home cutting it off mid shriek. Pit fired again knocking it back, it crumpled to the ground pulling itself free from Ike's blade. Right before their eyes it began to smolder and turn to ash and from ash it turned into the same grey dirt.

Link got back to his feet picked up his blade and sheathed it.

"At least now we know we can kill 'Them'" he commented, Ike and Pit both nodded.

"Let's get this door fixed up" Ike picked up the now splintered door. Gorleth having been awakened by all the commotion was standing behind all of them a shocked look on his face.

"You killed it" he said still shocked he stared at the pile of dirt that had once been a threat. All three of them looked at him but not a word was spoken as they heard someone calling from the back.

"Gorleth?" the door to Gorleths room swung open and there was Alara, she looked worried.

"Gorleth it's Marth, he's been injured" she said hurriedly….

To be continued…….


End file.
